Mi Plan
by ForeverLeyton
Summary: Set at the end of episode 7.03, my one-shot version of the things we missed before and after the girls came back to the apartment.


**Title: **_**Mi Plan  
**_**Author: **ForeverLeyton  
**Summary: **Set at the end of episode 7.03, my one-shot version of the things we missed before and after the girls came back to the apartment.  
**Rating: **Honestly, could it be anything less than **NC-17**?  
**Standard** **Disclaimers:** As usual, and unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters or anything related to _Grey's_ _Anatomy_, nor do I profit from them or this story. That's all Shondaland. Sigh…

**A/N**: After the glorious scene we were treated to at the end of tonight's episode, how could I not write this story?

* * *

"Bailey, Lexie's over there," Arizona hit Callie as she swung her arm in the general vicinity of the interns' table, "saying you squealed like a little baby girl when you saw that spider. Did you? Huh?"

"It is a _phobia_," Bailey repeated her earlier defense. "A legitimate, well-documented phobia. And that spider came out of a man's body!"

"Bailey's scared of spiders. Bailey's scared of spiders." Arizona, comfortably snuggled in a brandy-laced cocoon, sang her new tune over and over again, unaware she was receiving death glares across the table from Bailey.

Callie, however, saw Bailey's look and leaned over to speak in Arizona's ear. "Ah, babe, you're drunk and that makes you feel brave so you think it's ok to make fun of Bailey. And you're hoping she's drunk and won't get all…" Callie swirled her rocks glass while she thought of the right word. "All Bailey-like," she decided. "Trust me, she's not that drunk."

"But Calliope, she's afraid of little bitty spiders. Big, bad Bailey is afraid of a teeny, tiny spider."

"It was _not_ teeny, tiny," Bailey argued. "And what kind of word is 'teeny?'"

Callie peaked at Bailey and cleared her throat. Definitely time to change the subject, for Arizona's sake. "So. I'm not going to ask Cristina to leave."

Instantly distracted, Arizona's head whipped around as if it was attached by a swivel. "But Calliope," she whined again. "Please. She's all…_there_. All the time. There all the time," Arizona repeated.

"I know, Arizona. Trust me, I was there when she walked in on us on the kitchen—"

"Uh uh." Bailey held up her hand and interrupted Callie, stressing every word. "_I_ was not there. I don't want to _be_ there. I don't even want to know that there _was_ a there. Uh uh."

"I'm saying," Callie elaborated with a meaningful glance at Bailey, "that I know she's there. But she's my roommate and she's been my roommate for a long time. And Meredith's right, do we really want to be the people who kick a girl out of her home when she's, you know, all screwed up and traumatized?"

Arizona stared at Callie for a full minute before turning to Bailey. "Miranda, cover your ears."

"Wha—" Bailey began.

"Cover your ears. And you may want to close your eyes." Satisfied when Bailey scrunched up her face and covered her ears with both hands, Arizona leaned in to Callie and promised, "If she's gone by this weekend, I'll do that thing you like."

"That thing with your tongue?"

"Yes, that thing with my tongue," she answered. Leaning forward to nibble on Callie's earlobe, Arizona glanced at Bailey and commanded, "Keep 'em covered, Bails."

"Bails? Did you seriously just call Miranda Bailey 'Bails?'" Callie was surprised. Apparently alcohol really did make a girl lose _all _her inhibitions.

Dropping a hand on the inside of Callie's thigh, Arizona squeezed tightly and ignored the question. Instead, she turned Callie's surprise into shock by lowering her voice to a husky whisper and breathing into Callie's ear, "I want to fuck you in _our_ living room, Calliope. I want you to cook naked in our kitchen while I sit on the counter with my legs spread, watching you. Waiting for you. I want to make you come against the front door. I want to run my tongue through your juices in our hallway." Arizona's own mounting excitement clearly elevated her voice from a whisper because Bailey began to hum and rock in her seat. Neither girl noticed, however, because Callie's legs had squeezed tight around Arizona's hand and they had both begun to pant over the images Arizona painted. "I want to come home one night and take you, wherever I find you, and do things to you that you haven't yet imagined. And when I do, I don't want to have to worry about whether your _roommate_ is watching. I want—"

"Alright! Alright, enough," Bailey shouted, loud enough to cause several heads to turn inside Joe's noisy bar. "Enough. You have to stop now because I'm humming the words to My Country 'tis of Thee and I don't know any more of the words and you're not as quiet as you think and…You have to stop now."

Callie's voice was currently indisposed so Arizona turned towards Bailey with a raised eyebrow and asked the obvious question, "My Country 'tis of Thee?"

"It was the only song I could think of on such short notice. And it is the furthest thing from-from whatever it was that you were saying."

"I did tell you to cover your ears," Arizona replied innocently and Callie, recovering, snorted.

"I swear you two are worse than teenagers. Worse than Sloan!" Bailey cried. "Always talking about sex, thinking about sex, having sex. It's a wonder you can remember what a scalpel is with all that dirtiness clogging up your brains."

Choosing to ignore Bailey's outrage, Arizona began to bounce in the booth like a cranky toddler. "I don't wanna be a bitch but I want her gone," she whined. "I want to live in my apartment with my girlfriend and without her dark and sort-of scary roommate. Who also happens to be an intern, which makes me kind of like her boss. Do you know what it's like to get caught doing _things_ to your girlfriend on a coffee table by the person you have to teach in the morning?"

Callie turned instantly and unavoidably red at Arizona's mention of the coffee table. Her flush only climbed higher when Bailey began to mutter, "Not going to think about it. Not going to think about it. Not going to—Damnit, I thought about it! The coffee table, really? Is _no_ place sacred?"

Arizona opened her mouth to respond but Bailey stopped her with another raised hand. "No, do not answer that question." Lowering her voice, Bailey finally suggested, "Scare her."

"What?" Callie and Arizona asked at the same time.

"Scare her," Bailey repeated. "You think I'm living in a place with spiders? Hell no. Scare her."

"Scare her," Callie repeated, intrigued by the idea.

"Scare her how? _She's_ the scary one, remember?" Arizona asked. "She fears no man."

"No," Callie agreed, "Cristina Yang is not afraid of men. But," Callie's grin spread, "she is afraid of girls. She's afraid of feelings and love and affection and-and sex. Not sex-sex, obviously," Callie clarified, smiling when Arizona laughed into her drink and Bailey began to actively inspect the ceiling. "But public sex. Non-secret sex. Girl-on-girl sex. Oh this is so going to work." Callie chugged the last of her drink and hopped up from the booth, grabbing Arizona's hand to pull her up.

"What? What's going to work?" Arizona dragged her feet behind Callie before she could be yanked away from the table. "Calliope, where are we going?"

Callie turned to grin at Bailey. "May want to cover those ears again."

"I'm leaving," Bailey responded, grabbing her purse and making a hasty exit.

"Miranda," Callie shouted to her retreating back, "thanks for the idea. Any time you need a spider killed, you call Arizona."

"Me?" There went that head on a swivel, this time whipping around to stare at Callie as Arizona was once again distracted. "Why me?"

"Arizona, focus. We've got a roommate to scare."

"Oh. Right. Ok, I'm ready. What're we gonna do?"

_God this woman is adorable when she's drunk, _Callie thought. With the way Arizona looked and the amount of alcohol they had both consumed and the images Arizona had branded into Callie's brain, scaring Cristina was going to be a piece of cake. Pulling Arizona into her arms and bending slightly to run a quick tongue over the bottom lip Arizona was chewing on while she scrunched her face in thought, Callie told her, "We're going to do all the things you just mentioned, and then some. We're going to get naked and sweaty and horny and we're going to do it _in front of Cristina_," Callie stressed.

"In front of…Oh," Arizona giggled as Callie's plan came clear. "We're going to scare her with girl sex!"

"Yep," Callie agreed.

Still laughing delightedly, Arizona cupped both hands around Callie's face and began to kiss her enthusiastically. The giggles and the alcohol meant she missed Callie's mouth and wound up making out with her cheek but the intent was clear. "Calliope Torres, you are a genius. A super genius."

"Super genius?"

"Yup. Super, _awesome_, girl genius," Arizona added, using all of her most favorite words. "Not only have you come up with the perfect plan to scare away Yang but if it doesn't work, the worst that can happen is I get to have sex with you. Wherever, whenever I want. And you know what they say? 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.'"

Callie laughed. "I'm not sure you're going to enjoy this plan sober as much as you do right now so let's go. Now." Dropping a few bills on the table, Callie led Arizona out of the bar.

* * *

As Callie expected, Arizona began to have doubts about the plan before they made it to the apartment. The blast of cold Seattle air that whipped through their bodies the instant they stepped out of the bar had gone a long way to clearing Arizona's alcohol and arousal fogged brain and she began to realize that scaring Cristina required taking off her clothes. In the living room. With a person there. On purpose. And not just a person, but Cristina-freaking-Yang. When she saw Owen Hunt marching down the sidewalk and turning into their building, the last of her confidence drained quickly away. Instead, there they were, Callie and Arizona, crouched outside their apartment, ears pressed to the door while they argued with each other in heated whispers.

"Why do I have to get naked?"

"Not naked, Arizona. You just have to let me take off your shirt."

"But why me? Why can't I take off your shirt?"

"Because," Callie answered patiently for the third time, "she's _my _roommate. She's seen me in my bra before."

"Um, Calliope, she's seen me _naked._ Do I have to remind you of the coffee table incident again?"

"No, Arizona, I was there, remember? I'm saying, we're girls and we're roommates. We walk around in our underwear. We dance in our bras with a bottle of tequila. I'm not scary."

"And I am?" Arizona asked, hands perched on her hips in instant indignation.

"To Cristina? Yeah. You're perky and girly and so're your boobs."

"My boobs are perky and girly?"

"Arizona," Callie sighed. "We don't have time to discuss this. If we keep arguing out here in the hallway, they're going to go to bed and this will all be for nothing. Then Cristina will never move out. She will live in our apartment forever and I will never get the chance to go down on you on our dining room table. Is that what you want? Huh, is it?"

"Nooo," Arizona answered honestly, her eyes glazing at the image of Callie throwing her atop the table and spreading her legs and… She shook her head to clear it. "No. Ok. I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Like we planned in the elevator? We go in making out, all hot and bothered, and I take off your shirt, right?"

"Right. Ok. Shit." Arizona began to giggle uncontrollably, untucking her shirt from her jeans for easier access.

"Arizona, trust me, I love your giggle but it does _not _sound hot and bothered."

"I know," Arizona said, taking a deep breath and slapping her hand over her mouth when the giggles continued. "I'm trying," she pouted, still laughing behind her hand. Shaking her head she repeated, "Let's just do this. It'll stop. I'm sure."

"Ok, on the count of three. Ready, one, two, three." Callie pushed open the door and, purse swinging behind her, pulled Arizona into the apartment.

Arizona continued to giggle but, sticking to the script, she cupped her hands around Callie's face and tugged her close for a frantic kiss. Callie slammed the door shut behind them and together they circled into the apartment, ostensibly oblivious to their wide-eyed and open-mouthed audience. Callie moved them towards the bedroom but she stopped before they were safely inside and Arizona, still laughing but now caught up in the moment and beginning to squeal, shoved Callie's beloved leather jacket off her shoulders and sent it flying across the couch.

Arizona's inspired, off-script improvisation gave Callie an idea and she quickly tugged Arizona's shirt over her head, deliberately tossing the shirt directly into Owen's chest. The sight of Arizona's breasts, wrapped gloriously in a see-through black bra, sent Callie reeling and suddenly their show became less sitcom and more reality tv. Clamping strong hands around Arizona's now-bared hips, Callie hitched the blonde up until her legs were wrapped securely around Callie's waist. Arizona's arms bound around Callie's neck and she sought Callie's mouth once more. This time her aim was true and her seeking tongue delved deeply into Callie's hot, soft mouth. Owen, Cristina, and The Plan became hazy memories.

By the time Callie circled them into the bedroom, she had Arizona's jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and her hand was dragging broad strokes across Arizona's naked belly. It was rare that Callie took such absolute control in moments like these and both girls reveled in the change of pace. Hoping to maintain the frenzy, Callie shoved Arizona's back against the bedroom door, slamming it shut at the same time. Arizona giggled and squealed at Callie's sexy dominance and ran an appreciative tongue across the sensitive curve of her neck.

Hitching Arizona more securely around her waist, Callie used the leverage of the door to free her hands and lifted both of Arizona's above her head. Trapping Arizona's hands against the door, Callie turned her head into Arizona's lifted breasts and began to pepper the exposed skin with a mix of kisses and light bites. Desperate to taste more, Callie pulled at the strap of Arizona's bra until one breast sprung free, uncaring or unaware when the thin material of the bra tore beneath her hands.

Arizona, however, heard the bra tear and she dropped her head back against the door with a loud bang. When Callie sucked a nipple into her mouth and used her tongue to flick the rigid bud in rhythmic strokes, Arizona's moan shivered into groan and she began to move her hips against Callie in a furious search for friction.

Understanding Arizona's need, Callie shoved one hand into Arizona's jeans and under her panties, parting her folds quickly to delve into soft, saturated flesh.

"_Dios_, you are so wet," Callie moaned and Arizona grunted when two fingers slipped deeply inside her.

Though scaring Cristina was now the furthest thing from their minds, neither girl made an effort to quiet their desire. In fact, Arizona, knowing Callie loved to hear dirty words drip from her dimpled mouth, began to chant, "God, Calliope, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," each phrase tuned perfectly to the pace of Callie's thrusting hand. "I'm so close baby."

"Come for me," Callie ordered, her voice dropping an octave on the command. She leaned forward to catch Arizona's mouth in another hurried kiss, their tongues dueling with each other while teeth scraped roughly against lips. "I'm going to make you come against this door. Now." She pushed a third finger into Arizona, using her hips and the door and Arizona's jeans to hold her fingers as deeply as they could reach. "I want to feel you come around my hand." Curling her fingers inside Arizona, Callie stroked that sweet spot deep inside her girl, knowing the sensation would drive her insane. Moving back to her breast, Callie's tongue matched the cadence of her fingers and Arizona began to bang her head rhythmically against the door. Her hips rolled against Callie's and when her frenetic movements caused Callie's fingers to brush hard against her most intimate spot, Arizona began to scream.

* * *

"Stars," Arizona said.

"What?" Callie turned her head to gaze into Arizona's dazed and sleepy eyes.

"Stars. I saw stars. I've never understood the expression before now."

Callie's smile turned proud and just a little smug. "Stick with me, kid," she drawled.

"Mmm," Arizona rolled over until she was straddling Callie in their bed. "I think I will." She bent down to nuzzle Callie's neck, smiling when Callie bent her head back to allow for greater access. "Do you think it worked?" Arizona asked before her tongue reached out to trace Callie's collarbone.

Distracted, and still wound so tight she felt like a balloon on the verge of bursting, Callie stammered, "Wh-What? Did what work?"

Arizona laughed against Callie's throat and continued her journey southward, moving her hands to finally pull Callie's shirt away from her body. "Our show. Cristina. Do you think it worked?"

"Oh," Callie shuddered, sitting up to let Arizona unhook her bra. "Um. I don't know. I got a little…distracted, so I couldn't hear what they said."

"How long do you think they stuck around?"

"You mean do I think they heard you screaming my name?"

Arizona's blush began at her breast and moved quickly up to her neck. _Who knew blushing could be so damn hot?_ Especially when the blushing girl was cupping Callie's own breasts, her soft thumbs running circles over Callie's nipples.

"Yes, Calliope, that's what I mean."

"Hmm," Callie replied with a grin, lying back down so Arizona could continue her explorations. "I don't know. Want me to go ask them?"

Arizona's response was to bite down, just a _little_ hard, on Callie's nipple.

"_Jesus,_" Callie groaned, thoroughly chastised. Then again, maybe not, because her next words were, "Do that again."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked, slightly surprised. She moved her head to Callie's other breast and bit the tightened nipple, moaning herself when Callie's back arched fully off the bed. "God, you are beautiful. And so fucking hot."

Smiling down at Arizona while her tongue traced wet strokes across Callie's abdomen, Callie asked, "Who knew such a sweet girl like you would have such a dirty mouth?"

"But Calliope, you _so_ enjoy dirty."

"I do," Callie agreed. "I definitely do. Got any dirty things you want to do right now?"

"Oh if you only knew," Arizona answered as she pulled Callie's jeans and panties down her legs.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Why don't I show you?" So asking, she dove directly between Callie's legs, groaning into Callie's center when her tongue lapped at dripping heat.  
Spreading her legs in wanton need, Callie began to ride Arizona's tongue, thrusting her core against Arizona's mouth and panting each time Arizona's tongue drove back inside her. When Arizona felt Callie's legs begin to shake she rose on her elbows and lifted her head to look at Callie, head arched back, one hand squeezing her own breast while the other flailed uselessly above her head. Arizona immediately plunged two fingers inside Callie, scissoring them against Callie's molten walls while her thumb pushed rapid flicks against Callie's hardened clit.

"I want to watch you," she told Callie as she kept her face raised just above Callie's rocking hips, her hot breath washing over Callie's swollen flesh with each word. "I love to watch you come." Her words rushed over Callie's skin as though giving every cell in her body permission to break free and she felt the orgasm rise up from her curled toes and engulf her entire body.

Arizona watched Callie unravel, completely, giving herself over to sensation alone and Arizona knew there was no sexier sight then the vision of Calliope Torres lost in pleasure. When she felt that pleasure spill out over her hand, Arizona knew she had to taste. Pulling out her fingers, she greedily lapped up every last bit of Callie's arousal, swirling her tongue through the rivers of heat and sending Callie into oblivion once more.

* * *

The next morning, Callie stepped up to the bed carrying two steaming cups of coffee and a folded copy of the newspaper. Handing Arizona her mug, Callie climbed back under the covers and snuggled against Arizona's chest. Dropping a quick kiss against the curve of Arizona's still-bared breast, Callie sighed, "It worked."

Arizona set her mug aside to run her fingers through Callie's thick hair and asked, "How do you know?"

Callie tilted her head up to smile at her suspicious girlfriend and passed her the newspaper. "I found this on the coffee table."

And there it was: three bright red circles drawn around apartment advertisements in the Classifieds. Also known as? Success.


End file.
